


Lilith's Spell

by lewispanda



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everybody Lives, Immortal Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewispanda/pseuds/lewispanda
Summary: “Welcome, my child.” Sweet voice filled their ears and Alexander turned abruptly towards the source of it. A woman in an elegant black dress was standing next to the stone table, her smile oddly warm. “I have waited for you to come here and join me. You understand better than anyone else how I feel. You know your mother will always welcome you.”





	Lilith's Spell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enkelimagnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/gifts).



Magnus had never imagined it would go down like this.

In his darkest moments he had thought about how he would leave this world. He would probably go down with glory, the air cracking with energy as if the storm was coming, magic nervously buzzing under his skin and his opponents screaming with agony.

Instead it was awfully quiet.

Their every step echoed in the empty church. They knew she was aware of their presence-had been since the moment they came in-so the noises they were making weren’t a problem. It only made them painfully aware of the space around them.

Alexander was so close Magnus swore he could feel the heat coming off his body even through layers of clothing and space that separated them. He was positive he could feel how tense the figure behind him was, the taller man who was holding his bow and scanning the dark building, searching for the mother of demons to show herself. Yet Magnus felt boneless, relaxed, as if he finally came back home and was lounging in a hot bath and not walking closer and closer towards a stone table that was dripping blood.

His magic was flowing through his veins, barely noticable. An integral part of him. His beating heart was pumping it through his body, pushing it so it could fill him up. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. 

“Welcome, my child.” Sweet voice filled their ears and Alexander turned abruptly towards the source of it. A woman in an elegant black dress was standing next to the stone table, her smile oddly warm. “I have waited for you to come here and join me. You understand better than anyone else how I feel. You know your mother will always welcome you.”

In a corner of his eye Magnus could see the arrow pointed at Lilith but the demon herself didn’t spare a glance in Alec’s direction.

“We have not come here to join you.” Magnus replied.

“We?” Only then did she look at the shadowhunter. “Your sacrifice won’t be joining us. His blood will help us but there is no need for a mere human in here.” 

“He is not some human.” The warlock was honestly surprised his voice came out smooth and not laced with hatred and disgust at Lilith suggesting Alexander wasn’t important.

“You love him.” It wasn’t even a question. “But it’s nothing compared to our love. His love is imperfect. He will leave you. Hurt you. Crush your heart. You won’t even have to wait until he dies to see him abandon you for someone else.” Lilith took a couple of steps forward but still left a few solid feet between herself and the two men. “I will always support you. I understand your powers. I understand what you’ve been through. The pain you have suffered in life, caused by those you gave your heart to. Your father. Your stepfather. The woman who gave birth to you. All the lovers. I understand how you feel when others show their disgust and flinch away from you just because you are Asmodeus child.” Magnus swallowed hard at that and could see how the arrow next to his head shook slightly.

Lilith continued. “Let go of this fleeting feeling and come to me.” The moment she started to raise her hand towards the warlock Alec let go of the string but the arrow fell down to the ground instead of piercing through the demon. A soft gasp escaped Alec’s lips and Magnus turned towards him, a question about what was wrong dying on his lips when he felt a dagger appear in his hand. “One simple cut. And everything will be alright.”

“No.” The warlock shook his head and let go of the weapon. “No. Your lies can never compare to what we have.” Magnus turned back to glare at Lilith. He could see that her patience was running thin.

“I have all the time in the world. A few decades won’t make a difference for me. You will see how miserable he will make you and come back here, begging for forgiveness. Fall into the welcoming arms of your mother.”

A few things happened at the same time. Magnus gently moved his hands as if he was reaching to lovingly cup Alec’s face instead of send his magic towards Lilith. She raised her own hands and moved them with anger, creating a wave that crashed into two men just as Magnus red magic came in contact with the demon.

And everything went quiet again.

\---------------

Magnus woke up with a gasp, hands frantically searching the other side of the bed. Two arms wrapped around him tightly but they felt wrong. He isn’t here, his mind supplied him with and a sob wrecked his body.

“Shhhhh. It’s going to be okay.” Raphael started to rock them gently to calm Magnus down but it wasn’t helping in the slightest. The warlock was shaking violently and crying, tears and snot ruining vampire’s clothes. 

“If this continues I will have to put him on sedatives.” Catarina’s concerned voice came from the place next to the bed. She sat down on the covers and started to rub Magnus back soothingly. “Maybe even get a drip from the hospital if he still refuses to eat.” 

Two sets of brown eyes met over Magnus head. Fear was written across Raphael’s face and it was clear the man would soon break down so Cat gathered all her strength to put herself together and get control over the situation. Or rather-pretend to.

“What do we do?” Raphael’s voice was small. “He doesn’t want to eat and the last time we convinced him to do so he threw it up. He sobbed even harder after you cleaned him up with magic and we don’t know why. He has to feel horribly with greasy hair and clothes drenched with sweat. His body must be hurting, he hasn’t left the bed in ages.” The vampire was wordlessly pleading Catarina to tell him it was going to be alright even if the situation was becoming worse and worse with every passing day.

“I’ll get in contact with…” She didn’t finish her sentence, knowing well that any mention of that name could only make Magnus state worse. “See if something has changed.”

“Please.” This time it was Magnus who spoke aloud. “Please, please, please….” He didn’t finish because Cat placed her hand on his head and put him back to sleep.

\----------------

Next time Magnus opened his eyes it was because someone was shaking him gently. He blinked the sleep away and only then realised who was hovering over him. “Maryse?” His voice was raspy, throat and head hurt badly and eyes were still puffy from crying. 

“I need you to listen to me carefully.” Maryse voice was filled with fear but also hope and the warlock clung to the feeling. She knelt down next to the bed and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Raphael will bring you something to eat. You need to shower and get dressed and Catarina will create us a portal.”

“Did the Clave agree?” Magnus demanded. He cleaned himself and changed clothes with a snap of his fingers but using his magic made him dizzy. How many days had passed since he had left the bed? 

“No. But we broke in and took him out.” A small smirk graced her lips. “They clearly didn’t know how to help him. I won’t just stand and watch them experiment on my son, treat him like a lab rat, even if they derune me for what I’ve done.” 

Her words gave him strength.

Raphael walked into the room with a bowl full of soup. Magnus was about to tell him food could wait but the vampire pinned him with his gaze. “You are not moving anywhere until you eat.” The warlock sat on the bed with Maryse help and Raphael placed the bowl and a spoon on the night table then turned towards the woman. “Could you fill us in on what Clave found out?” He asked and sat next to Magnus.

“They didn’t want to tell us everything. Claimed he was still in the coma and that we couldn’t see him. So Simon broke into their system and showed the results to Izzy.” 

A spoon landed loudly in the empty plate and Magnus spoke. “You can tell me the rest on our way there. Catarina!” Raphael shook his head but didn’t move when Magnus jumped off the bed and all but run towards the living room where the portal was already opened. There would be time for explanations. First he needed to see that Alexander was alive.

He went through the portal without waiting for Maryse to follow him and immediately found himself in Luke’s apartment of all the places. He had been there once or twice before to meet with the Alpha leader and discuss important matters over a glass of scotch. Now he was standing in Luke’s living room, all the furniture pushed to the side to make space for the double bed. But all his saw was the figure under the covers.

Hazel eyes were staring intently at Magnus and the warlock finally felt like he could breathe. He didn’t even take time to take in Alec’s state or register the ‘I told you so’ mumbled by Izzy as she made her way out of the room before he surged forward and wrapped his boyfriend in a bone-crushing hug. “Alexander.” he whispered, desperately clinging to other’s shirt. “You’re alive. You’re here.”

“I’m here.” Alec said back in a trembling voice. “And I’m not going anywhere. Never.”

“Of course not.” Magnus didn’t want to let go but knew it would make talking easier so he leaned back in Alec’s embrace. “I’m not letting the Clave put a finger on you ever again.”

“No, Magnus.” The shadowhunter pushed the warlock back with a hand on his chest and looked down, avoiding his eyes. “That’s not what I meant.”

Magnus eyes searched Alec’s face but the other still refused to meet his gaze. “Does it matter? We’re together again. You’re here, safe. With me.”

“I need to tell you something.” The shadowhunter tentatively reached for Magnus hand as if he wanted to keep touching the warlock but was afraid the man would refuse. Magnus brought their joined hands to his lips to kiss Alec’s knuckles and encourage him to continue. Clearly whatever he wanted to say was important so he would listen to it then kiss the shadowhunter like he desperately wanted to.

“Lilith’s spell had an unpredictable outcome. She wished for you to see how imperfect my love was and how miserable I and any other person would make you. She wanted to make an example out of me. Wanted you to see me break your heart eventually.”

“I thought she killed you.” Magnus wiped the tear that run down his cheek with the back of his hand. “You have no idea how scared I was she succeeded. I thought that she killed you so I have nothing holding me back from joining her.”

“She did.” Warlock’s eyes snapped to Alexander. “No, not like that.” The shadowhunter clarified, seeing the fear in Magnus eyes. “I am very much alive. In fact I am so much alive I can’t die. I mean, I can be killed but I can’t die naturally or age.” Alec lifted his eyes and looked at the warlock to see his reaction.

Magnus just stared at him dumbfounded.

“You’re saying that you are immortal?” He asked, still not sure it wasn’t some sort of joke. Maybe he was still in his bedroom and Alexander was still in Idris, dying while Magnus could do nothing to help him because Clave refused to let him in.

The other man nodded, still watching Magnus for any sort of reaction.

“Alexander.” Magnus slammed his body against his boyfriend, trapping their joined hands between their chests and hugging the shadowhunter with his free hand. His body started to tremble again but before Alec could start to worry the warlock began to laugh.

“Magnus?”

“I am a very selfish man. But I will never regret that now I can spend the rest of my life with you.” The warlock said and could feel how Alec’s body slumped in his embrace and how the man clung to him even tighter. This, right here, was the beginning of their new life. The very first day of the rest of eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr under the same username. Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
